The Man
by Pixar
Summary: A dark secret is discovered.


The Man

Joe had just walked out of the San Francisco hotel when he saw him. Or was it him? Frowning, Joe paused then decided to follow him down the street, one step at a time, one year at a time, one lifetime at a time. The man never looked behind him, he had a place to be and he was on a set course to get there.

Joe wished that he could run to catch the man, but he was afraid. How many years had it been since he'd seen him? Seven or eight. He had slipped from their grasp as easily as a stranger. A stranger. Yes, that was what this man had become to him.

The man stopped and looked in a store window checking out the merchandise, but then turned away to his business. Joe paused at the window trying to guess at what the man had seen that had drew his attention. A few paintings hung in the window of the shop. A landscape of a beautiful vineyard, a child swinging on a rope swing, and the last a portrait of a young woman with emerald green eyes. Shaking his head, he tried to catch up to the man again.

The man now ran up the steps of a bank going through the doors, with a purposeful step. He opened a side door closing it behind him. Joe had just managed to see him enter the office, before the door shut. Auditor read the description on the door.

"Sir, may I help you?" A little man with spectacles was staring at Joe. "Do you need to see the auditor?"

"No. I'm not sure I'm at the right place. The man that just entered the office, was he the auditor?"

"Why, yes, been with the bank for the last five years. Would you like to be introduced to him?"

"Maybe later. Thank you." Joe smiled then turned on his heel to escape the bank. Did he want to speak to the man? He wasn't sure.

At dinner that night in the hotel, Joe was caught up in his dilemma, should he tell his father? His father had aged a great deal this last year or two, first with Hoses' loss, then Alice and the baby. Should they had tried to contact the missing link of the family? He had voluntarily left them without returning, without communication after a year or so, as if they didn't matter to him anymore. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair; not noticing the look his father was giving him.

Ben knew that Joe was upset. This trip was as much for Joe as it was for himself. They needed to get away to chase the past from their minds. Jamie was safe at home with Hop Sing and Candy, so they had all the time they needed to refresh their lives. A little vacation sometimes helped to get over the hurdles that life threw at them.

"Joe, is everything all right?"

"Sure, Pa. Just a little tired tonight. How about you and I getting a drink at the Nugget Saloon, then maybe a little entertainment?" Joe tried to make his eyes light up and sparkle to make his father think that this dose of vacation was working for him.

"Fine." Ben raised his hand for the check. Time to get on with life.

The next morning Joe arose early leaving his father asleep in the hotel, writing a short message that he had gone for a walk. He approached the bank waiting for the man to come to work. Around nine Joe could see the man with the lighthearted quick step approaching man smiled at passing walkers and tipped his hat, he had gray pepper hair and a beard, but the eyes would mark him in an instant. They were dark hazel and piercing.

Joe stood at the bottom of the steps; the man had to pass him to enter the bank. Joe stood without a smile, completely still. The man hesitated as he started to pass him and they stared into each other eyes. A stillness within settled between them. Time passed as if an eon had come and gone.

The moment passed and the man hurried pass him; as if he didn't exist. Joe was right; he didn't know this man.

As Joe walked back to the hotel, he felt the deep depression that had consumed his life for the last few years, lifting. A smile graced his face as old fears died away. _Why had seeing Adam brought this change; was it because that Adam had made a new life for himself?_

Maybe it was just time to let go of old wrongs, time to get on with his life, the thought of children ran through his mind. It wasn't too late, he could have many children for his father to enjoy. A time to enjoy life as it was meant to be lived. Unbeknown to Adam, he had given Joe one of the greatest gifts of his life.. new hope.

**********

Ben Cartwright decided that a walk in the park would be a wonderful way to spend the day in San Francisco. Joe had left that morning and still hadn't returned to the hotel, and he just couldn't stay inside any longer. A beautiful park lay in walking distance so Ben slowly made his way there. Sitting on a bench he watched young children playing, remembering his own children when they were very young. There was one little boy that was so cute...he reminded him of someone but he just couldn't place him.

The child saw the man with white hair sitting on the bench, and he seemed so lonely he thought he would talk to him. "Hello."

"Why hello young man. How are you today?"

The little boy sat next to Ben and scooted close to him. "I'm just playing. My father is busy today, because my Mama just had a baby. So, Nanny had to take me to the park. Babies cry all the time, you know."

"Yes, I've heard that. As a matter of fact I had three baby boy's."

"This is a girl called Elizabeth. She don't do nothin but cry and eat and wet her diapers. I wish Mama would have had a boy for me to play with."

"Well, I don't know much about little girls, but I'm sure you'll make a great older brother. Why, you can make sure no one ever hurts her. And you can show her how to fly a kite, catch fish, or ride a pony."

"Well.....I guess so. I miss my Mama and Daddy. They love Elizabeth more than me."

"Of course they don't! They just have to be careful of the new baby right now. You will see, soon they will be back to normal. I don't believe you told me your name, my name is Ben."

"Oh, I'm Paul. And you know what? My middle name is Benjamin. Maybe we're brothers!"

Ben smiled, "I don't think that's possible but it sure is nice to meet another Benjamin in the world. As a matter of fact my best friend is called Paul."

Ben laughed and hugged the child close to him. What a bright little boy. Soon, they were like old friends and both enjoyed their day together. "I have to go, Nanny is looking for me. Will you come to the park again?"

"I will try my very best...goodbye Paul Benjamin." Ben watched the little boy walk away with a Nanny that was extremely angry. He would come back to the park if he got a chance.

Paul and Nanny made their way home. The Nanny made Paul a quick dinner then dressed him for bed, telling the child to go say good night to his father. "Daddy, good night." Paul crawled onto Adam's lap for a good night hug. "I had a good time today in the park, I met a real nice man named Ben."

"Ben, why that's a nice name." Adam settled the child in his lap to tell him a good night story. "Didn't Nanny tell you not to talk to strange men?"

Paul looked down then smiled...."she said to be nice to everyone, so I was nice to the old man on the bench."

"Well, I guess it was okay today, but don't do that again. "

"I won't, but Ben was so nice....I liked him a lot. And Ben had three boys and he lives on a ranch! He said I could visit anytime I wanted too."

Adam felt his heart race...it just couldn't be...."Where did the man say he lived, Paul?"

"I don't know....but it's called the Ponderosa. And he said he had little boys called Joe and Jamie."

Adam sat Paul on the floor, "Go to bed...Paul....I have to talk to Mama."

************

Several day later:

Joe finished his packing as his father came in the room. "Hi Pa. I'm finished so we can start to make our way to the train station soon." Joe shut the suitcase then lowered it to the floor. "Are you finished, yet?"

"Yes." Ben looked around the room as if he was looking for something. "Joe, would you mind if I go back to the park for a while before we leave today?"

"I thought we might go out to eat before the train trip." Joe glanced over at his father; he could tell that there was something on his mind. "What's the matter, Pa?"

"Nothing, Joe. I..." Ben grinned then started again, "I met someone in the park and I would like to say goodbye."

"Why Pa! A woman?" Joe sat down on the bed grinning ear from ear. "Of course, Pa, take your time." Joe chuckled.

"Joseph! Not a woman!" Ben laughed lightheartedly. "I'll be back soon." Ben was still laughing as he walked down the street toward the park.

Joe watched the door close on his father as he sat back on the bed. He had hoped that Adam would contact him before he left San Francisco but it looked like that his wish wasn't going to be granted. Sighing, he finished packing the room of all his possessions as a knock sounded on the door. "Yes?"

As Joe opened the door he drew in a deep breath. Adam stood before him…the new Adam or the old? Joe didn't have time to make a comment…before he was pulled into Adam's arms and hugged tightly.

"Joe, forgive me for yesterday." Adam let out a small sound then crushed Joe to him again as if he couldn't have enough Joe in his arms.

"Adam, let me breathe." Joe laughed brokenly. "I'm so thankful you came; were just getting ready to leave." Pulling Adam into the room he pushed him into the nearest chair. "You just missed Pa; he went to the park to see a friend."

"I know." Adam whispered.

"You know?" Joe grinned widely.

"Yes, he's meeting my son in the park. Paul."

'What! He never mentioned he knew your son." Joe could feel the hurt envelope him.

"No…I mean he doesn't know it's my son; just a child he met in the park."

"Adam! Congratulations! You have a son, I have a nephew!"

"And a niece, Elizabeth." Adam boasted.

"Adam, I'm so happy for you, what about your wife, what's her name?" Joe's eyes sparkled.

"Julie." Adam said the name so lovingly that Joe felt a moment's jealousy.

"I hope I get to meet her soon. Do you want to meet Pa at the park?"

Adam rose from the chair walking around the room, looking out the window. "I haven't made up my mind yet to meet Pa." As Joe started to talk… Adam raised his hands and backed away.

"It's difficult Joe. You don't know all the facts that have occurred in my life that as brought me to this point." Joe could barely hear Adam's words.

"Tell me, Adam. Once I would have just decked you, but now life as taught me that you can't go through life with hatred in your heart. You have to take small doses of both love and hate to live in this world." Adam looked at his brother in a new light. This wasn't the same young kid that he had left seven years ago, this was a man. For the first time he noticed how gray Joe's hair had turned but his face still retained youth.

"Who is Jamie?" Adam asked.

"Jamie?" Joe smiled. "Jamie is your new brother, Adam. He's turning eighteen soon, I think you'd like him." Joe's sweet smile told Adam a lot about his new brother. "Jamie came to us several years ago, an orphan making his way in the world; he stayed and became a part of our family. He has the brightest red hair and bluest eyes you've ever seen. And the best part…I became a big brother instead of the youngest."

Adam smirked at that answer. His brother, Little Joe, had always resented being the baby of the family, though to Adam he would always be the little boy he had helped to raise. "Joe, I have a story to tell you, but I want you to promise not to tell Pa unless I release you."

"All right, tell me."

Seven years ago:

"_I had gone to Virginia City to play a few cards; to drink and have a good time. You know you were restricted to the ranch because of …was it Darla? Anyway, Hoss was busy and I decided I would like to be by myself._

The town was wild that night; there was a trail herd near town so the cowboys were on a tearing drunk. That night I learned a secret I wish I would have never learned. The Bucket of Blood was filled to capacity, the guns firing off overhead. Laughing, shouting, cursing, and then the woman's scream from upstairs. A bullet had found her. I climbed the stairs with the others, the doctor was called, but the woman was big with child and the bullet had entered her upper back. I would have left then but Doctor Martin asked me for help so I stayed.

As Doc. Martin worked on the woman she came too and begged him to save her. Paul tried to shush her; telling her she would be all right, but she had to talk. It soon became apparent that Paul knew her better than I realized. They had been in love and she was expecting his child. I know…Paul was married to Martha, so needless to say I was in shock. The woman begged him to keep the child safely, but he turned from her in her hour of need. The child came and the woman died.

I asked Paul what he was going to do but Paul was not the man we knew. He said he couldn't take the child because Martha would never forgive him. I begged him to change his mind but he was adamant. He made me promise to keep his secret; he had saved our lives numerous times; so I agreed. I took the child wrapping it up and rode home to the Ponderosa. You and Hoss had all ready gone to bed when I came in with the baby. At first Pa was surprised to see the baby, but I had promised not to tell who the baby's father was, so then Pa and I got into an argument. He finally asked if the baby was mine. I couldn't believe that Pa could believe I would have a child out of wedlock. I wrapped the child again and left the ranch. I know I was out of mind, I should have talked to Pa, but the words of his accusations sat within me. I threw his words into his face, vowing never to enter Pa's house again. It was very trite and I soon wished that I had kept my temper. So, I left the Ponderosa to ride to Paul's house again. We quarreled over the baby; he refusing to take responsibility for it. Finally a deal was struck. He paid the way for Paul and me to come to California to his sister's house. The only satisfaction I received was when I gave Paul Martin a black eye.

It was a horrible trip with a paid nanny in attendance, but I found myself at Paul's sister house. It was if an angel had opened her door. Her name was Julie. When I told her the facts of what had happened she begged me to keep the secret for her brother's sake. As time went on we fell in love and we were married. I wanted to go to Pa and tell him the truth, but I had found out through Paul in a letter he wrote Julie, that Pa said he would never forgive me for leaving the Ponderosa. He cut me from his will and that my name would not be mentioned again. Again and again I almost went home, but each time Julie has begged me not too. She is so afraid that Martha will leave Paul, and each time I have given in to her fears.

I hardened my heart and got on with life, we would hear about the Ponderosa once in awhile through Paul. He wrote when you had been hurt but recovered and so on. So, I kept up with news…."

"ADAM! Damn you! What about Hoss? Why didn't you contact us then?" Joe stood over his brother with clinched fists.

"Hoss? What about Hoss? Paul didn't say anything was wrong with Hoss! Joe, tell me!" Pushing Joe away from him, he stood as if made of stone.

"Hoss is gone, Adam. An accident several years ago. I can't believe that Paul would be so cruel not to tell you…unless he wanted to make sure you never returned home to us." A hard light entered Joe's eyes

"My God! Hoss is gone?" Adam fell to his knees and wept. The tears broke Joe's heart, so he knelt beside his brother an gathered him into his arms. They came together in grief and then they stayed together in love. A long time later, Joe helped Adam to his feet then into a chair, pouring him a brandy.

"Adam, Pa never disowned you, or cut you from his will. He prayed every day that you would return to us. I guess Paul Martin has a lot to answer for in this life." Joe sat in silence for a minute then spoke again. "Then your son is Paul Martin's son?"

"No, he's my son! I have raised him and I'm his father!" Adam hissed. "He's Julie and mine son, don't ever doubt that Joe."

"Adam what are we going to do?" the sound of his little brother's voice crept into Adam's mind. Joe had always relied on Adam to make the hard decisions. Adam stared into his little brother's eyes then spoke softly...

***********

All the way home Joe was in two minds about telling his father about Adam and the situation with Paul Martin. He knew it would break his father's heart to learn that his oldest friend had drove his son, Adam, from his home. Even now it was so very hard to believe that Paul could have put his life's happiness above his ethics, morality, his friends. Hoss, Adam and Joe had always looked upon Paul Martin as an extension of their family. A second father figure in case something had happened to Ben.

Adam had told Joe to return home and say nothing, but he was having difficulty in this decision. He knew Adam had a plan to give Paul his just dues....but Joe knew while that it would be very satisfying, it was also true that his Pa would pay dearly for the truth. You could not learn to hate a man instantly that had saved the lives of your children numerous times.

The gleam in Jamie's eyes at the site of all his presents lifted Joe's heart for a while. The child...or he should say young man was bubbling over with happiness and Joe smiled at his enthusiasm. He laughed as Jamie opened the telescope exclaiming he would now be able to roam the stars; the new saddle and bridle was also a hit especially when he found out that Joe had bought Jamie a thoroughbred to go with it.

"Look young man, you enjoy these presents...maybe I won't have to buy Christmas this year." Ben laughed. At the look of consternation that crossed Jamie's face the adults broke out in laughter. "I'm teasing, Jamie."

"That was a close one Jamie. I remember when Pa told me that Santa Clause didn't exist...I cried for weeks, then woke up Christmas morning to find that underneath the tree was filled with presents." Joe remembered so clearly that morning.

"Joe, I didn't know that you cried?" Ben whispered. His heart was torn at the thought of Joe crying in secret.

Joe smiled at Ben and gave him a quick hug. "Pa, you're just so sentimental.'

They both got back into harness with ranching and account books, while Joe waited impatiently for Adam to contact him. The weeks rolled by and he wondered if his brother had changed his mind about getting even with Paul Martin. Every time he saw Paul the scene with Adam finding out about Hoss ran through his mind. He tried to act the same but he knew that Paul sensed a change within him that couldn't be hidden.

Christmas eve the snow began to fall in earnest. A light dusting had accumulated early that morning but it now looked like they would have a white Christmas. They had settled down in front of the roaring fireplace, the tree had already been trimmed with presents laid beneath it; and the warm pitcher of eggnog lay on the coffee table. A knock on the front door drew everyone's attention and Jamie jumped up to answer the door.

Adam stood on the doorstep with Paul in his arms. Taking a step into the warm room, he hesitated then cleared his throat. "Hello Pa."

Ben rose from the chair in shock, he couldn't believe his son had returned home. "Adam...ADAM!" He threw his arms around his son and hugged him hard.

"Pa....that's Ben!" the little boy said excitedly.

"Paul? Adam?" The tears ran down Ben's face as he realized that Paul was his grandson. "I can't believe it!" Taking the child into his arms Ben sat back down in the red leather chair. "Adam I wished you would have written me I don't have any prese...."

"Pa, I'm sure that Santa Clause will find Paul tonight." Adam grinned. "Joe." He smiled at his little brother then looked toward his new brother. His brother hadn't lied; this kid's hair was bright red. "You must be Jamie. I'm Adam, your new brother." Jamie held out his hand but Adam hugged him.

"Adam, sit down, take your coat off. Joe, get Adam a drink." Ben started giving orders, while he removed Paul's coat from him. "Paul, I'm so glad to see you." He couldn't stop hugging the little boy in his arms.

Adam smiled as he looked around the room of the ranch house. It hadn't changed at all in his mind. The tree was beautiful covered in the same ornaments that had always resided on their Christmas trees. The only person missing was Hoss eating cookies by the fire that they would always leave out for Santa Clause.

The little boy had wiggled out of his grandfather's arms and was checking out the presents under the tree. "Paul, don't touch. Those are not yours." Adam corrected his son. A silence enveloped the room.

"Paul, let me introduce you to Hop Sing." Ben stepped in to take the moment away. The little boy smiled,

"Ben, can I have a cookie?"

"Paul, I'm your Grandpa. Can you call me that?" Ben asked, while he looked over toward his son.

Adam nodded his head and the little boy grinned. "You bet, Grandpa." Taking Ben's hand he walked with Ben into the kitchen to meet Hop Sing.

The rest of the evening past quickly then Paul and Jamie went to bed. Jamie had generously offered to share his bed with the newest little Cartwright. The adults were at a loss how to start the conversation that would eventually start the homecoming of Adam. As Ben started to clear his throat, Adam raised his hands. "First Santa Clause." Adam left the house and returned with an arm load of presents to place under the tree.

"I wish I had a present to give him, Adam." Ben said quietly.

"Pa, you have a great present!" Joe grinned. Grabbing his coat he ran out into the snow, then rushed back with a wiggling puppy in his arms. "Molly just had pups, remember?" Joe turned to Adam, "Molly is a registered red retriever that Jamie owns. She just had a new batch of puppies."

"Joe,you're a miracle worker!" Ben pulled his son into his arms. "Adam, let me get this little fellow ready, then we'll have our talk." Ben holding the puppy left the room and the two brother's turned and stared into each others eyes. The plan would start tonight.

************

Joe paced his room wondering what was going on in the great room. Pa had asked him to leave the room while he had a private conversation with Adam. A hour later he heard a quick tap on his bedroom door; revealing Adam.

"What did you tell him Adam?" Joe couldn't stop the question, the constant worry making him sound ill-tempered.

"Only that I realized that I was a idiot and that I had heard about Hoss, so I wanted to come home to my family." Adam knew that Joe was upset with him, but he hoped to get Little Joe's help in his plan.

"And Paul?"

"I told him that Paul was my son. That is all that needs to be said." Adam spoke sharply.

"What about Julie and the baby?" Joe stood looking out his window at the snow falling lightly to the ground.

"That Julie understood that I needed to make this journey now, she would be waiting for me to return in January." Adam paced as he spoke, as if he couldn't contain his energy. The pictures of Hoss and Little Joe setting on the dresser drew his attention. How he wished that time could reverse itself.

"Adam, I've been thinking, you can't do this." Joe turned from the window to face his brother. "Let me finish." As Adam started to interrupt, " It will destroy Pa's faith in his friends, Paul Martin was Pa's first friend here in Virginia City. I know that you are only thinking about revenge...but it doesn't work out, I can tell you that for a fact." Joe remembered only to well his revenge against the men that killed is wife and child.

Adam grabbed Joe's shoulder and shook it. "Joe, no sermonizing! I'm going to get even with Paul Martin if it's the last thing I do."

"Adam, listen to me. Revenge it not the way! Think, you're supposed to be the genius of the family. If we drag out all of Paul's dirt and air it to the community, he'll leave town. If he leaves town, we will not have a doctor... what if Pa needs a doctor quickly, he's not getting any younger, Adam. The town has to have medical help." Joe shrugged his brother aside and sat down on his bed.

"Joe, it's not going to work. Nothing you can say will sway me." Adam pulled the door open to the hall. Down the hall, an unseen Ben had heard voices and opened his bedroom door. "Joe, you just do as I say, you hear me!"

"When have I ever followed you, Adam?" Adam walked away to his room and Joe slowly closed his door, not noticing there was a witness to the scene.

Ben hoped that his sons were not going to start their bickering as they had when they were young. He wanted Adam to stay; not just to visit. He needed to talk to Joe and ask him to give Adam a chance. He was not blind to Adam's domineering attitude but he hoped that Joe had grown up enough to stay his anger at his brother.

The next few days the family enjoyed each others company. No harsh words were said and Ben sighed with relief. Maybe that scene hadn't meant anything. Ben, Adam and little Paul, were going to Virginia City. They had decided to throw a big party on New Year's Eve, to welcome Adam and Paul home. Ben wanted to invite the City and Adam encouraged him to invite everyone to the party.

Adam drove the buckboard while Ben held Paul in his lap. He was so happy that Paul had turned out to be his grandchild, he already loved the boy so much. People in town kept stopping the carriage as they recognized his oldest son, welcoming him home. Invitations were given out at every stop. Ben knew that they needed to stop at Roy's and Paul's to give them a personal invitation. They drew up in front of the doctors office and Ben helped Paul to the ground.

"Paul, we're going to invite one of my best friends in Virginia City. He's been my friend for many years. As a matter of fact, he has your name and he's a doctor." Ben smiled down at the child.

"I remember you mentioned him before, Grandpa." Looking up at Adam he smiled, "did I get my name from Doctor Martin, father?"

Adam clasped his son's hand tightly, "I guess in a way you did. Come on." The three entered the office as Paul Martin was coming out of the surgery room. "Ben, how nice to see you." Paul shook Bens hand then turned to see who was with him. Paul felt as if he would faint...Adam stood before him with a small child. "

"Adam....what are you doing here....I mean..." Paul stuttered to a halt.

"Hello, Paul. Long time since we've seen each other." Adam stared into the eyes of his enemy. "We're having a party on New Year's Eve out at the ranch, we wanted to invite you personally, as you're such a good friend of the family."

"Thank you." Paul looked down at the child and drew a deep breath. The gray eyes were a exact match to own. "I'm not sure I'll be able to make it, I might have to go out of town."

"Oh, Paul. I'm sure you'll find that you can make it." Adam said silkily. He leaned down and picked up his child. "This is my son, Paul."

"Hello, Paul." Paul absently wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm sorry but I must see my patient." He backed away from the Cartwright's.

"We didn't mean to interrupt you, Paul. I'm just so excited that Adam and Paul are home. We'll see you New Year's Eve." Ben shook his hand then walked toward the door. "Adam?"

"I just wanted to remind Paul to bring his beautiful wife, Martha. Goodbye, Paul." Paul collapsed into a chair as soon as they left his office. _My God, Martha would never forgive him for that child. They had not been blessed with any children and it would be a blow to her as a woman, let alone to know that Paul had an affair with a saloon girl, so long ago. He knew that people had talked when he married a girl as young as Martha eight years ago, but he didn't care. She was so lovely, the twenty-five years difference in their age meant nothing to him. He was not going to let Adam destroy his marriage. _

Joe was lost in contemplation when the family arrived home. He knew that Adam was going to cause trouble and he didn't know how to prevent it. Why couldn't he understand that Pa's heart would be broken when he found out the truth?

"Joe, Joe!" Ben hugged his son to him, "you okay?" Joe looked up into his father's face, he had to do something to prevent this disaster.

"Sure,Pa. Just thinking about stuff. Did you get everyone invited?" Joe tried to tell if anything was wrong with Ben, but he seemed fine.

"We did and we're going to have the best party in the state! Be sure to check if your new suit is clean...and Jamie's too." Humming under his breath he walked away to talk to Hop Sing with little Paul trailing along behind him. Ben turned and smiled at his grandson. "Paul, come along with grandpa, we're going to throw a party."

"Grandpa, I love parties! I'm going to have a big party on my next birthday."

Joe watched Ben and Paul leave the room, they were so happy together. Joe glared at his brother, "did you see Paul Martin?"

"Oh...yes. He will be here, don't worry about it. I made a special effort to invite him and his wife Martha. We stopped by his wife's home to invite her personally. She's still very beautiful isn't she?" Adam sat down in the blue chair and steeple his fingers.

"Yes and she doesn't deserve this Adam. You're going to ruin her life." Joe spoke sharply. "Please, let it go. Not just for Pa, your son and Martha, but also for yourself."

"Joe, leave me alone. You should have been a preacher the way you carry on...you sure have changed your tune little brother...what happened to that fiery kid that lived here? A few months ago, you were all set to help me. What happened little brother, family pride desert you?"

"I guess he grew up, Adam. I wish that you would have." Joe shook his head at the waste of lives this was going to cause.

"Hey...when you get married and have a child of your own, you'll understand me." Adam sniped.

"Adam, I did have a wife and child, they were murdered. Revenge....what a ugly word....oh, yes....revenge was all I thought about. I got it Adam, but you know what? It didn't bring back Alice and the baby!"

"Joe! I'm sorry...." but Adam was talking to air, Joe had fled from the room.

Adam leaned back against the chair, a deep look of pain on his face. He couldn't give up now, he was so close to realizing his truth, "and the truth shall set you free." Wasn't that what the good book said? Or maybe the quote, "an eye for an eye" would fit better. Sighing, he rose from the chair to climb the stairs slowly to his bedroom.

****************

The party was in full force by eleven that evening. The crowd was so large that it made it difficult to dance but everyone was having a good time. Streamers and Chinese lanterns hung across the great room and Hop Sing had prepared a feast for the company. Everyone was waiting for the stroke of midnight to bring in the New Year.

Adam and Paul had been toasted numerous times by their friends and the only missing guests seemed to be Martha and Paul Martin. Thanking God, Joe sighed with relief. If Paul Martin wasn't here then there would be no plan to set in action. If there was ever an unwanted guest it was the Martins. As if God was laughing at him, the knock sounded on the door and Martha and Paul entered the room.

Martha was beautiful in a dark green velvet dress and Paul was dressed in his best suit. Immediately Ben welcomed them into his home. "Paul, Martha, I didn't think you were going to make it here tonight."

"Oh Ben, Paul had an emergency but I told him we were coming here or else!" Martha laughingly joked. "He can be such a bear."

"Thank goodness it worked out for you. Come on in and join the festivities."

Joe searched the room for Adam but didn't see him; only little Paul over in Jamie's lap. The boy was half asleep but determined to stay up until midnight to bring in the New Year. The party became noisier as the hour of twelve approached. At 11:45 Adam walked slowly down the stairs looking for Paul Martin. It was almost time to seek his revenge.

"Martha, please dance with me, my but you're beautiful tonight." Adam stared down into Martha's face, seeing the happiness written upon it.

"Thank you, Adam." They sailed off into a waltz leaving her husband standing alone. Paul knew that his time was almost up...he had to do something now. His hand strayed to his coat pocket where the gun lay hidden inside. Martha meant the world to him...nothing was going to destroy his life.

Joe had been watching the scene closely and he was sure that Paul had a gun. Taking a deep breath he stood next to Paul. "I need to speak to you outside Paul."

"Not now, Little Joe." Paul's eyes had been staring at Adam and Martha dancing.

"Yes, now. I know what is going on, Paul. We need to speak now, outside in the barn." Joe grabbed Paul by his arm and dragged him from the room. Paul tried to break away but Joe held him firmly.

Little Paul had seen his Uncle Joe and the doctor leave the room when he noticed it was about ten minutes from the New Jamie that he needed to use the outhouse, he ran after Joe to bring him back inside.

Martha leaned close to Adam. "Adam, I can't tell you how happy your family is to have you home again. I have some good news of my own. I wasn't going to say anything tonight but I have to tell someone.....I"m expecting a baby!" At the look on Adam's face she laughed aloud. "Don't be so shocked Adam. You know where babies come from."

"I...I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" Adam stuttered.

"It's a miracle Adam. I can't believe it, it's been eight years of barrenness. Now, I'm with child. It's so wonderful," she sighed. "Of course, I have to be careful....I just can't lose this child for Paul."

Joe pulled Paul into the barn. "Paul I don't want any trouble here tonight. I'm going to stop Adam somehow from revealing the truth tonight; you stay calm and take Martha home."

"Little Joe, you know nothing can stop Adam; but this." Slowly Paul drew the gun out of his pocket and stared at it. "I have spent my whole life taking care of people that have been shot with guns...I hate them. And now....I'm going to shoot your brother."

"No, Paul you're not. Please let me reason with Adam. He's just been so hurt....I can't believe you did this to our family. All of my life you've been a friend...no a member of our family....you brought me into the world and saved my life." Joe struck the beam with his hand hard, leaving his knuckles bleeding. "Not only my life, but Pa's, Hoss's and Adam's, what possessed you to do this horrible thing?"

Paul fell to the ground with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry...so sorry. It was like one lie over another lie. I couldn't stop lying to Martha or my sister Julie or Adam. There were too many lies to cover up. I was going to lure Adam out here to the barn....and a stranger was going to take his life. I know it was a gamble but what do I have to lose?"

"Paul, that's murder." Joe hissed. "You must come to your senses, this is not going to solve the problem, are you going to kill me too? I know the truth, all of it." Joe kept talking trying to reason with the distraught man. "What about little Paul? You must see the resemblance between you; I haven't understood why anyone else hasn't noticed it before now. I have to go back to the house, I will stop Adam from speaking. Trust me, Paul."

Joe hurried out of the barn walking past little Paul without seeing him.

The hour started to chime midnight as Adam cued the musicians to stop playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen the hour is at hand....."

Little Paul walked slowly into the barn. He had been trying to work out the conversation of Uncle Joe and the doctor. He knew he had heard the man threaten his father with a gun and he had said his Mama's name.

"Why do you want to kill my father?" Paul looked down at the man laying in the dirt crying.

"What?" Paul Martin looked up into the eyes of his son....those gray eyes that exactly matched his own.

"Are you gonna kill my father?" the little boy said again.

"No, no of course not. I have always loved Adam....." _the words trailed away as he realized he did love Adam, Hoss and Little Joe, they had always been like his children. The first breath Little Joe had taken had been his. Joe had been born premature and he couldn't breathe, he had placed his mouth against the child's and breathed life into him. Adam....he had placed Little Joe into Adams arms...as he helped Marie through the delivery. How many times had Adam followed his orders without complaint trusting him to make the right decisions? And Hoss.....the tears fell from his eyes as he remembered how hard he had tried to save the young man's life. _"Paul...I'm so sorry."

"Let me get Grandpa to help you." Paul started to turn from the doctor when he heard him call to him to wait.

"Help me up, Paul. I have to see Adam." Paul looked at the gun in his hand....and dropped it to the floor. As Paul helped him up, he pulled the child to him and hugged him tightly. "Help me, son."

Joe had hurried into the room to confront Adam to stop him from taking all their lives to Hell. "Adam!" The crowd turned toward Joe as he yelled his brother's name.

Ben frowned then hurried over to his son, "Joe, what's the matter?"

Paul and Little Paul entered the room together and stopped before Adam. "Adam, don't." said Paul simply. He turned to his friends and cleared his throat. "I have something I want to tell you." Gripping the shoulders of the boy he found his courage.

"Paul!" Adam pulled Martha toward him. "Paul, I think it's only right that Martha' gets to make the big announcement." At the look of confusion on Paul' face he motioned Martha to speak.

"Well...I hadn't planned to say anything yet....but Paul and I are going to have a baby!" The room broke into laughter and applause at the good news as people swarmed Martha and Paul with their congratulations.

Adam picked up his son and held him tightly to his chest. He had almost ruined his child's life with revenge. He caught his brother's eye and noticed the tears reflected in them. Joe hugged Paul and Adam to him. "Thank you, Adam."

"Joe, Adam, isn't this great news! Paul and Martha are having a baby!" Ben was grinning ear to ear with the excitement for his best friend. "Here Paul, come to Grandpa, we are going to toast the happy couple." Ben pulled Paul into his arms to join the throng of happy people.

Later that night Joe and Adam sat by the fire quietly. They had talked through the situation and made their peace with Paul Martin. To many lives hung in the balance for revenge...

"Joe, you've grown up. I hope someday I can be as wise as my little brother." Joe smiled and rose from his chair and sat down on the floor, beside Adam. He laid his head in Adam' lap as he had so many times growing up. "I love you, Adam. " Adam sighed then ran his fingers through his younger brother's curls.

Ben stopped at the head of the stairs watching his two boys as they had been so many years ago. The tears ran down his face. "Thank God, he still had his two sons to love."

Finis


End file.
